User talk:Noahcs
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Pseudocide page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 14:03, 2009 October 9 : Heya there Noahcs, just a note regarding the page you created I hope you're able to discuss; was this term mentioned on 24? At this wiki, the rules for inclusion only permit pages for terms that were actually mentioned in the show or in the novels/comics/etc. While it's clear that the phenomenon described in the article you made for pseudocide has occurred on the show, we need to have an iu reference from the show or other sources in order for that article to exist. In the past, someone posted an article called femme fatale but it was scrapped because of this rule as well. If you can, please provide a source, thanks man! 17:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Since the term wasn't used in the show, the page was deleted in accordance with the policy. Please check out Wiki 24:Articles for deletion/Pseudocide talk if you'd like to see the afd discussion. Any of this is confusing, just let me know! 00:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Images Please check out the image policy, we can't accept anymore images not from 24 (like IMDB actor shots, etc.). 04:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry. Noahcs 20:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Terrorist attacks Hey, Noah! I replied to you on talk page regarding your doubts about terrorist attacks. Check it out. Thief12 02:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice Nice work with the new formatting on Template:Time! Pyramidhead made a great template to begin with but I'm glad you went ahead to improve the layout. 03:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Image policy Hey Noahcs, was just wondering if you could make sure to follow the image policy when uploading any images - they all need to have the tag on them, as well as being categorised into the correct image category, eg Category:Images (Day 9: 9:00pm-10:00pm). Thanks! Let me know if you have any questions :)--Acer4666 (talk) 11:21, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC)